


A Kiss and a Bit of Petting

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, James Bond as Rick O’Connell, M/M, Q as Evelyn Carnahan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Mr Bond has the audacity to lock Q in the bedroom when there is still a mummy at large and then leave, just like that. Q is not impressed.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Kudos: 41





	A Kiss and a Bit of Petting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrKsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/gifts).



> Written for the Collab prompt table and Ksan who gave me the following prompt: _MELY DO A 00Q!MUMMY AU_
> 
> So basically this is just a re-write of that scene from The Mummy when O’Connell locks Evy in the bedroom and Imhotep comes to kiss her. But I had a lot of fun while writing it for sure. 😆 (Also, two of my favourite fandoms together is 💖)

Q is not about to fall asleep.

He isn’t, really. He’s just… resting his eyes a bit, after the mildly unpleasant scene with Mr Bond, following the somewhat more unpleasant scene where the man had straight up picked him up — picked him up! Like he was a little boy to be carried around and man-handled at will by men who think of themselves as his guardian, or some such nonsense — and deposited him onto the bed. After, he’d had the nerve to lock Q up in the bedroom, alone he might add, and march off to do gods only knew what. Q is still seething at his presumption. 

Although… if he’s being completely honest with himself, he is also a tiny bit impressed by the man’s strength. 

Just a tiny bit. An almost nonexistent bit. 

He sighs softly and thinks back on what happened in Hamunaptra. He knows he should regret reading from the Book of the Dead, what with awakening the mummy with it and all, but the thing is that Q loves books and he couldn’t have resisted the urge even if he tried. 

Which he didn’t, really, but he digresses.

Mr Bond really just needs to learn to forgive and forget, and then get along with the program again. Q’s certain that they will find a way to deal with their mummy problem sooner rather than later. (And hopefully find the Book of Amun-Ra while they’re at it. He really,  _ really _ needs to prove those arrogant Bembridge scholars wrong.) 

Truly, a bit of positivity never hurt anyone. 

A slight frown crosses Q’s face when he remembers what happened at the library and how he didn’t have time to rearrange all those poor books that had ended up on the floor. Although, well, he does appreciate a good domino effect when he sees one. If only it hadn’t ended quite as badly for the books. 

He’s so deep in his thoughts that he misses both the susurrus of the sand as it pours in through the keyhole and the way Imhotep breathes out the name of his dead lover, and he only comes to when the man—Can he be called a man any longer? He’s an undead mummy, and while Q would normally be more than interested in him, er, it, it’s a little bit different when the mummy is suddenly moving and talking and doing all kinds of honestly scary things like becoming a man again by killing the Americans and trying to kiss him for whatever reason—sits down on the bed and leans down to kiss him. 

Q’s eyes pop open and widen almost comically when he finds the man, the mummy, actually pressing his lips against his, part of his face still rotting but otherwise looking like a proper human being again. Q cannot help the muffled scream of surprise and revulsion that escapes his lips as he does his best to push Imhotep off of him. 

Why is Imhotep kissing him, anyway? Q’s never been under any illusions of being that desirable to other people, and now he’s suddenly got a mummy after him? 

“Hey! Get your ugly face off of him!”

Mr Bond kicking the door open and rushing in, followed by Q’s brother, surprises the mummy enough for Q to have the chance to do the sensible thing; in other words, he scrambles off the bed and hides behind it. 

He tries, okay? There’s not much one can do while in a bedroom with a powerful, undead being so near. 

The mummy seems to have lost his interest in him, at least for now, and instead turns to face Q’s saviour. He says something that Q completely misses because he’s behind the bed and also because he sees what Mr Bond is holding.

“Look what I’ve got!” 

It’s a beautiful white cat that Q immediately wants to go and pet, but the most surprising thing is still the way Imhotep shrieks and looks terrified of the poor little darling. When the cat hisses and Imhotep shrieks some more before turning back into sand, which is a rather interesting ability, and escaping the room, Q looks at Mr Bond and his brother and takes a breath. He feels more than a little silly now that the danger has passed, and Mr Bond asking him if he’s all right only intensifies the feeling.

He does know one thing though: he needs to go and pet the cat that probably just saved his life.

(And, yes, he needs to thank Mr Bond as well. But something tells him that  _ that _ requires more than just a bit of petting.) 


End file.
